16 Again
by FirePony16
Summary: 'The demon of age-Tyro-is a demon to avoid. Be cautious of his deeds & to undo them and himself, beware to do it correctly.' Sounds simple, right? The Sisters and Chris get in a bind and secrets of the past & future will be revealed. Set in past. Complete
1. Chapter 1

~*- 16 Again -*~

* * *

**Disclaimer-** Its simple, certain people own Charmed and all of that stuff. I'm _not_ one of those people. I own what I own. Don't take my idea, it's not _nice_.

And review, it's like chocolate. _Sweet_ and_ wonderful_.

**Note-** the first is part has an indirect meaning and the woman is Piper. Set before Hyde School Reunion in Season 6. I have a very good feeling about this story, I'm so excited about posting it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was midnight and the alley to a club was still and silent. Neither music nor usual sounds from the club disturbed the air.

A cat appeared from a dumpster. It was dark colored and ill looking. One ear was torn and it had a scar across its nose. Its eyes glowed from dim light. Its ears twitched and turned, catching the slightest sound of movement.

It sniffed the air and looked up. A bird nest in a rain gutter caught its attention. It licked its lips and made a stealthy climb onto the roof. The cat's eyes narrowed as it watched its prey. A bird was sitting in a nest while the other had gone off earlier that day to find food for the mother.

The cat licked its lips and slowly crept closer and closer. Then the cat lunged. Before the mother bird had a chance to cry out in surprise, she was dead. The cat purred with satisfaction as it ate. After it was done, bloody faced and all, it looked into the nest.

Two little birds almost old enough to fly stared up at it in horror. If the cat could smile, it would have. Drunk on blood, the cat purred. It jumped and fell to its death.

At the entrance of the club, a lone woman, with her long brown hair pulled into a loose bun, walked out of the front door and locked it. She sighed as she walked to her car, stressful thoughts danced in her mind. Before she got in, the woman looked around. She felt like she was being watched. She saw nothing, so she took a deep breath and got in the car. She drove away, but she was unaware of a man-like figure stepping out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his lips.

**~!~**

Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

Piper woke up to another morning. She was slightly surprised she didn't have morning sickness. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. Her second child, Chris; the smile faded. Chris was also the Whitelighter from the future and her future son. Piper had just recently discovered that and anytime she tried to talk to him, he left or just avoided her altogether. To made things worse, Leo had left to be a fulltime Elder. With a sigh, she continued on with her morning routine.

Piper walked into the kitchen with the thoughts of Wyatt and little Chris growing up and was about to open the refrigerator when – _crash_! She spun to face where the sound had come from. On the floor was a broken mug, coffee splattered all over the floor. She looked up to see who the culprit was.

It was Chris; he looked as if he had just seen a ghost. His face was pale which contrasted sharply against his dark colored hair and he was frozen, as stiff and still as a statue. His wide haunted green eyes boring into her, with utter shock. She frowned, wondering why he was acting like that.

She stepped toward him, which snapped him out of his shocked state. The young man started to shake his head in doubt and back away into the counter top. All the while, he was muttering to himself, forcefully. Piper was confused by his actions and she started to ask what was wrong with him when he orbed out and she heard screams.

Biting her lip in frustration, she ran up to where she heard the screams. Once she got there, she came face to face with…her sisters. But they looked older. Phoebe's hair had grown past her shoulders and Paige's hair was brown again. When they heard her enter the room, they gasped. Phoebe covered her mouth in shock.

"What going on? Why are you staring at me like that? Chris was doing that too. What's wrong?"

Phoebe pointed to the bathroom mirror.

"Look," she said.

Piper frowned but did as told. She began to dread what she might see. She closed her eyes and turned to face the mirror. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as she leaned forward to get closer. There was no mistaking it; she too was older by at least ten or fifteen years. Heck they all looked about the same age as Piper now was. Anger flooded her veins as she turned to her sisters. She had plans that couldn't be rescheduled easily.

"Did either of you cast a spell or anything at all? Not trying to figure out any future power?"

Phoebe and Paige shook their heads, her anger faded somewhat. Why Chris had acted the way he did made sense to her now. She probably looked more like his actual mother now. Well, it explained some of his behavior.

"What about Wyatt?" asked Paige, glancing at the nursery doorway.

"He's fine, same age when I fed a little bit ago."

Phoebe walked into the nursery to find Wyatt playing with a toy. Piper and Paige joined her at the door.

"So, let's back track, last afternoon Wyatt was at magic school while Piper was at her club while I was coming home from a meeting."

"I had a temp job, so I came home late, too." Paige added.

"Wait, I had felt light-headed as I left the club, but I thought it was just cause I'm pregnant."

Paige and Phoebe frowned.

"When I left the meeting, I did, too." Phoebe replied softy, with thought. Then Piper and Phoebe turned their attention to Paige.

"Yeah, when I left I did, too. I didn't think anything of it. So I guess whatever happened didn't get Wyatt since he was at magic school," guessed Paige as crossed her arms with a sigh.

"What about Chris? He doesn't look different. Where was he?" questioned Phoebe.

Silence settled before all answered with one word.

"Underworld."

Piper sighed and decided to take charge. It was time to act.

"Okay," she said, "Let's try calling for Chris or Leo, to see if they can help us while we check the Book."

Her sisters nodded and started up the stairs to the attic. As they did, they called for Leo and Chris. They were saddened that the now Elder-Leo didn't come, but annoyed that Chris ignored them. When Paige's threat to summon Chris failed, they focused on the Book.

Fingers turned page after page. Eyes searched for the answer, until they stilled on one page in particular.

"The Demon of Age," Piper murmured. "The Demon of Age – Tyro – is a demon to avoid. Be cautious of his deeds and to undo them and himself, beware to do it correctly. He is a dark creature of pranks and torture. Signs of his deeds are light-headedness, uncontrollable emotions, foggy memory, and more are commonly known for sudden unexplained change in physical age. Some of his powers are still unknown."

"That does not sound good at all," Paige remarked. Phoebe answered with a look that plainly states the phase, 'You think'.

"So maybe a lower level demon; maybe we can just use a potion."

All agreed with a nod.

As they worked on the potion, a spiral of blue orbs slowly formed in the attic. Chris appeared; he looked warily at the Charmed Ones and stiffly walked to the Book of Shadows. The sisters watched him for reactions.

"Demon of Age," he whispered and slightly nodded to himself. In a louder voice and without looking at them he questioned them. "Just a potion?" he asked shyly as he quickly scanned the page, too emotional about the whole thing to really focus.

"Yes," answered Piper as Paige finished the potion. Chris just nodded as ran a hand through his brown hair as he sneaked skillful peaks at the Charmed Ones as they got ready for a vanquish. They did look like the family of his past but little things about how they did things and their actions as they worked were not the same; like they had not become his family completely yet.

Paige was quickly writing a spell for summoning the demon. Piper and Phoebe were getting extra potions and athames.

"Wyatt's in his room, so, Chris, take Wyatt to magic school, we'll setup and vanquish here," Piper said as she watched Phoebe get crystals. Chris nodded and left in a cloud of orbs. Seconds later Piper could hear a soft murmur of Chris's voice.

Then a thought hit her: summon and vanquish the Demon of Age in the Underworld. Then Paige suddenly voiced Piper's thought. Piper frowned as Phoebe agreed. She shrugged off the suspicion and soon her and her sisters were gone. The red eyes of an invisible demon glittered with her success. Her job was done and now it was time to tell the demon who hired her; to tell Tyro the demon of age that the Charmed Ones were coming. The trap was set.

**~!~**

**Questions for you-**(This is to help with reviews. _**It's pure choice**_.)

*****What do you think of chapter one? Of chapter two?

*****What do you think of Chris?

*****What do you think of the Charmed Ones' problem?

*****Are you interested for more? Are you confused?

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

When the sisters appeared in a sandy cave, they didn't take time to read the summoning spell. It was then that they realized their mistake; they had been influenced to come to the Underworld. In a whirlwind of sand, the demon appeared with a smirk on his aged face.

"I was hoping it would not come to this. I made sure if you were going after me, it would be on my terms. So, here we are." He grinned like a mad dog.

"You talk too much," Paige growled and her sisters nodded. Phoebe threw the potion, but, as she did, Tyro waved his hand. Many different demons appeared and red smoke appeared in the middle of the dark creatures. Tyro caught the potion and threw it back at the sisters. Most of the newly appeared demons attacked two figures that had appeared from the red smoke. Some of the demons went after the Charmed Ones. Paige summoned the potion and threw it again as Tyro laughed. It hit him and blasted him off his feet. He got up but he had severe wounds on his right side of his chest and arm. He growled with pain and glared at the fighting Charmed Ones. He raised hands and bent his fingers like claws. Red smoke snaked out and flowed into the Charmed Ones. Then with a laugh, he shimmered out in red smoke. It was time to get the Whitelighter as his hired help finished the Charmed Ones.

For the sisters, their powers suddenly stopped working, it was now up to the two that Tyro had summoned early. They worked as a team as they took out the demons. When the last was gone, the sisters screamed as they stared at each other. The two figures started arguing on the other side of the cave. They went ignored by the sisters.

"Paige…Piper…you're…you guys look 16," sputtered Phoebe. All three felt like they were about to faint.

"You, too. Do your powers work?" asked Paige. The other two girls shook their heads with fear.

"Must be because of our current age now, 16," guessed Piper. Their state of shock was interrupted by shouts by the two summoned by Tyro.

"My brother is NOT the same age as me, so, you sir are NOT, my brother!" growled one of them. They were both boys about sixteen. One was blond and the other was brunette.

"Well, I'm NOT a demon who goes around impersonating people! SO I am who I am."

"Well I'm NOT a demon!"

"I'm NOT a demon either."

"LIAR!"

"You're the LIAR!"

"'M not!"

"Are SO!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Piper glared at them.

"Shut up! Who are you?" she growled as the sisters made their ways over to them. The boys froze and stared at them.

The brunette boy suddenly gasped.

"Mom?" he asked warily. Piper frowned and stared hard at the boy. His brown hair was shaggy and he had green eyes. Other things about him seemed familiar along with the other boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then it hit her.

"Wyatt? Chris?"

The boys nodded with grim faces.

The sisters and the two brothers appeared in the manor's sunroom. Shock littered their faces.

"Chris, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Phoebe. Chris just gave her an odd look.

"What are you talking about? He's 16 for Pete's sakes. He's supposed to be 14 right now." Wyatt explained, giving the sisters an idea of how the brothers had started arguing earlier.

"No Wyatt, you're supposed to be 18 and at college," argued Chris with a glare.

"Guys, calm down. Could you maybe wait in the kitchen a sec?" asked Paige. The boys nodded and walked off. As they did, Chris questioned the blond.

"Did you notice that some stuff is missing and there's a baby playpen in the corner?"

The sister watched them leave and then turned to face each other.

"They must have the memories they would when they're 16 or something," figured Phoebe.

"But would Chris at least remember like us? I don't get how the demon even got Wyatt; he's supposed to be at Magic School," reasoned Piper with a sigh.

"Then maybe they are from the future, maybe before Wyatt completely turned; Chris hasn't told us much and now he doesn't even remember," said Paige.

Then a clash came from the attic. The sisters shouted to the brothers to stay put as they ran up stairs.

**~!~**

I plan to update either every Monday or every other Monday pending...

Decided to ditch the list of questions.

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, the favorites, and the alerts. They make my smile. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

Earlier…

Chris orbed back to an empty house. Figuring the sisters were done and gone to continue their lives, he summoned his notebook in a cloud of orbs and then orbed to the attic. He sat on the couch and started flipping though the notebook. His notebook was filled with lists, theories, and ideas about his brother, about who might be after Wyatt.

He had been lately reviewing the darklighter's attack during Wyatt's first birthday. Someone had to have hired that darklighter, right?

Chris shook his head and in frustration, he ran a hand though his brown hair. It was getting long and he would need it cut soon. He focused back on the page he had been reading. He sighed as he noticed it was all in code. Boy was he paranoid. He shrugged off the thought and continued his work.

After a while, his thoughts drifted again. He hoped the sisters had solved that problem with the demon of age. He had turned Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all the same exact age: 45. They had looked like the Charmed Ones of his distant past, which were their near future. All together, they looked too much like the ones of his past and had brought back a lot of memories. They were going to vanquish the demon hopefully to reverse the effects of the demon.

He flinched at the thought of the sisters at an older age then shrugged the thought off and stood up. He stretched and started to walk over to the Book of Shadows, but, before he got there, he suddenly felt very lightheaded and he saw red all around him. A strange feeling overcame him and a sudden shock of pain threw him back to reality. Thick red fog swirled closely around him. Strong emotions and memories of his mid-teens overwhelmed him. Fear and, out of place, anger swelled in his chest. The strange feeling grew stronger and then-

The red fog disappeared along with the strange feeling. Chris shook his head. He felt numb and alert as he looked carefully for changes in his surroundings. He found nothing different about the attic. He winced at the pain in his left shoulder. How did he get that? He wondered silently. It felt like a burn from a strong energy ball.

He took a step forward, only to fall into a nearby table as pain flared in his leg. Empty glass vials and other objects crashed to the floor. He bit back his pain as he pulled himself to his feet. What was going on? How did he get the wounds? What was going on? He quickly muttered a spell to temporarily heal his leg. His shoulder could wait. A golden glow engulfed his leg. He let go of the table and walked forward. The pain and injury were gone.

Then he heard something running up the stairs, coming to the attic. Old instinct forced him to tense and prepare to fight. He inwardly frowned at his actions, actions that kept him alive in his past, the dark war-zone future. They were not needed here in 2004. But he put up the mask, the one not needed much now that the sisters knew who he was. So he stood there emotionless, and ready to fight anything that threatened him.

Then the door flew open. It was three young girls. A shriek came from one the moment they saw him. Chris flexed his right shoulder and narrowed his cold green eyes. They were three teenage girls about sixteen at least.

He focused on them and his surroundings evenly, his war-worn instincts fighting to overtake him. One girl took a deep breath and stepped forward. He raised one hand in response, ready to use his telekinesis.

"Chris?" she asked silently. He heard her clearly, though. The weariness and battle-trained instincts that he had once consumed him when he was younger, struggled to break free and in doing so, throw reason and fact to the wind. He did not move. Silence followed as he thought over the situation. She had asked if that was his name and it was, but who was she? She and the others looked familiar. They seemed to be holding their breath. Maybe they could explain why he felt different if he answered. He raised his head slightly in a nod, and then asked his own question.

"Who are you?" The three seemed to relax at his response. Then the first girl frowned and shared a look with the others.

A girl dressed like a punk answered, "It's us: Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. We got turned sixteen, too."

Chris frowned. He thought back to the time in his life, when his mom showed pictures of her sisters and her childhood to him and Wyatt. Comparing those pictures to now, he could accept her words as truth.

Then something she said, gnawed at his attention. He relaxed slightly, crossed his arms, and slightly angled his head.

"What do you mean…'too'?" he questioned. Paige pointed to something. He followed with his green eyes to a mirror. He looked back at them and walked to it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his reflection.

"Oh," he said shortly. What he saw deserved more than that. He looked sixteen rather than his normal twenty-two. He was dressed in a black shirt, long black cargo pants, dry muddy old black converse, and a black belt that held a silver athame. His messy hair was longer and darker; his face was cold and emotionless and he had a small open cut by his right eye. The blood was dry and the wound was in the process of healing. He flexed his left shoulder, pain increased but barely shown on his face.

He remembered back when he was sixteen and had a wound on his left shoulder and a severe leg injury. A few months after his birthday, he had been in a big bloody battle with part of Wyatt's demonic army. He'd been knocked out in the end.

Then a set of orbs appeared, he walked closer to his young mother and aunts, protectively standing nearby. Reason told him it was probably Leo. Instinct told him a possible hidden threat.

Tapping into his magic, he sensed both. He moved into his defensive stance again and tilted his head down, letting his brown hair to cover most of his face. He let his wounded shoulder sag as he pointy ignored the sisters behind him.

Leo formed first and he was followed by two teenage boys, both who looked sixteen. One was brown haired, had a green shirt with dark gray design on it and blue jeans and black converse. The other was blond with blue and gray shirt with a red and light gray design and dark blue jeans. At the sight of the blond one's face, Chris glared and flexed his unwounded shoulder. His hand clutched the silver athame. Reason was gone. It was fight to survive or die trying. He felt like a cornered wounded animal, fighting anything and everything to be free and protect the helpless.

Phoebe cried out a 'no' at his reactions. The brown haired boy cried out "Demon!" at the same time and the blond waved his hand to counter Chris telekinetically throwing the athame. Both stumbled back, the blond more than Chris as the boy also dodged the blade. Then as Chris was throwing his hands out in front of him, the brown haired boy roughly waved his hand.

Chris was unprepared for that boy's attack and was thrown into the wall and swallowed up in black. The last thing he heard was his name being called out by his young teenaged mom.

**~!~**

Thank you for reading, favorites alerts.

Fun fact- This chapter is where I started writing my whole story. Well the first part with Chris. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

"Chris!" cried Piper as she and her sisters raced to the downed boy's side.

"Leo, heal him!" shouted Paige. Forget the welcome back, Leo.

Wyatt and Christopher frowned at them as the sisters called to Leo and tried to wake the downed boy. They walked closer.

"Why? He's a demon, right?" asked Leo as he hesitated in putting his hand over the wounded boy. Piper glared at him.

"Okay." The golden glow came. Leo waved his hand down over the wounded boy. He frowned when his hand was over the boy's head. He moved his hand to the shoulder, then to one of the legs that had suddenly started bleeding. He frowned again. Leo explained when Phoebe asked why.

"Something was affecting his memories like blocking some of them and his leg had a spell on it to temporally heal it. Not much energy was put into it, though; so it didn't last very long. He has a lot of scars for a witch. Who is he?"

"Chris," answered Paige as if it was obvious.

Leo frowned.

"Ever heard of the demon of age?" asked Piper.

"Oh, so that's why…oh," said Leo.

"Yeah."

"And those boys are?"

Wyatt frowned and questioned the sisters.

"Did Dad lose his memory of the last sixteen years and why does he have –"

Chris woke with a groan and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" the once twenty-one year-old asked hoarsely.

Wyatt went ignored as the sisters pounced on Chris. Asking if he was okay and the last thing he remembered.

Christopher looked in shock and whispered to his brother beside him, "Why does he look almost exactly like me?"

Wyatt shrugged as he stared at the black clad teen.

"He tried to kill us," he replied as Chris was helped to his feet. "Who the heck is he?"

Chris paused in flexing his shoulder and spun around to stare at Christopher and Wyatt.

"What the hell?" he squeaked. Piper smacked his arm for the word usage. Chris glared at them and orbed his athame into his hand.

"Chris, no! They're good. They saved us." Phoebe cried as she grabbed the blade out of his hand.

"He's not, Aunt Phoebe! He's dangerous."

Wyatt, Leo, and Christopher gaped.

Chris grimaced as he looked at Leo's shocked expression.

"Oops."

"You're my brother?" questioned Wyatt in an oddly calm tone. In truth, he was all but calm.

"Me!" freaked Christopher looking slightly faint.

"My son!" sputtered Leo as he fell into a chair.

"Where the heck are we? A parallel world?" complained Wyatt.

_Might as well answer, there was no way to cover it up_, Chris figured. He laughed bitterly.

"You're in the past, dude. The year 2004."

"What? Mom's going to kill us." Wyatt cried as he started to pace.

Chris frowned at him and stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked as Chris stared hard at him. Then Chris turned to his double.

"What's the last thing you remember before you and jerk-face show up here?" the boy pointy ignored Wyatt glaring at him for the name-calling.

"Mom getting on to me about not doing homework and telling me to get to bed before she grounded me," he replied weakly. Chris frowned at him and then turned to the sisters.

"Fill him in while I talk to these two." He gestured to Leo with his head. "Then we'll solve the demon problem."

The sisters shared a look but nodded. They grabbed Leo and walked downstairs. Chris could hear them start explaining to the shocked and confused golden robe clad Elder. He turned to the other boys who had gone to the couch to sit. He moved to pace in front of it. Was this really Wyatt: a Wyatt from his dark time or some other Wyatt? This one was 16 but Piper had died when Wyatt was still 15. He looked different like he was living a happy life and so did his twin.

"What about you, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Chris with an impatient look.

"Then will you explain what your problem is, other then you're struck in the past and you clearly don't trust me," Wyatt argued. Chris tried not to snort but failed. With a little thought, he agreed.

"Okay, so the last thing I remember is watching TV and then falling asleep."

"What about Mom?"

"She was at work, P3 or the restaurant. I don't remember. I was too annoyed that I had to watch Aunt Paige's kids."

Christopher snorted and muttered 'typical' under his breath and grinned innocently when Wyatt glared at him. Chris tried to decide if the blond was lying. Was it possible that they were from a future when Piper didn't die and Wyatt was saved? If so he'd keep the evil Wyatt part in the dark. Chris turned to his twin.

"And no one's dead?"

"Uh, no," Christopher said with confusion.

That solved that. He had never been a good liar in his earlier teenage years. Chris paced with nervousness.

"I'm from a dark future, where good magic hides. Only Wyatt, maybe Le – I mean Dad, and I are alive. I came back to change it." Chris spared a glance at them from under a curtain of brown hair. They stared at him with utter shock. Then Christopher shook himself out of it and gave Chris a questioning look.

"Were you affected by that demon, Tyro or whatever his name is?"

Chris ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

"How old are you?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"Twenty-two."

"Cool," commented Christopher as he turned to look at his brother, "I'm older than you."

Wyatt ignored him as he frowned at Chris.

"You mean Mom's dead in your time."

Chris sat on a nearby chair and nodded without meeting their eyes. He looked at the door, wondering how the talk with Leo was going. But then he didn't want to know. He hated the man with all his heart. Why should he care_?_

"When?" asked Christopher. The look on his face was so sad and heart-broken.

"I was fourteen," he whispered, the memory of _that_ birthday threatened to resurface.

"What? But in my time, you're fourteen. Mom's going to die?" Wyatt said with fear.

"She died when I turned fourteen," Chris said in a low solemn tone. "So in your time she's safe or something changed so she's safe."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and do not talk about it to or around the sisters." Chris glared for emphasis. They agreed with a nod.

Silence filled the room, so Chris got up and drift-fully walked over to the Book to reread the page on the demon of age. He whispered the words as read. Then he froze when he got to the bottom. He cussed.

"What?" asked Christopher as he got up and walked over to Chris and the Book.

"The demon of age, Tyro is a demon to avoid. Be cautious of his deeds and to undo them and himself, beware to do it correctly. He is a dark creature of pranks and torture. Signs of his deeds are light-headedness, uncontrollable emotions, foggy memory, and more commonly known for sudden unexplained change in physical age. Some of his powers are still unknown."

"So?" Christopher asked with a questioning look so Chris continued as Wyatt joined them.

"He is as old as man and once the source of barbered youth. Some of his deeds can be reversed by Whitelighter healing but if healed by a Whitelighter, new ages and summons are set forever until Tyro's demise. Only a spell by a doubled Power of Three can vanquish him."

He was met with a blank look from Wyatt and a confused look from Christopher.

"People traded for Tyro to make them younger but he probably didn't always do it. A Whitelighter can heal away some of the symptoms like patchy memory. But according to this one part, my age is permanent now until the sisters vanquish Tyro or he messes with it again."

"What's it mean by 'doubled Power of Three'?" asked Wyatt.

Chris shook his head. He had no clue.

"Two Powers of Three," stated Christopher "I don't know about you, but in my time Wyatt and I were the Power of Two. So maybe with you, we could make a Power of Three."

"Yeah, but Mom and the aunts lost their powers when they became sixteen," Wyatt commented. Chris flipped through the book to the Power of Three spell and then ripped a blank page from his notebook and wrote down the spell. Wyatt took the page.

"I'll give them this and fill them in about the demon," and with that Wyatt orbed out.

"So…" Chris started as awkward silence filled the air.

"So where's is your Wyatt?" Christopher asked as he began to look around the attic.

"Home."

"Cool. Wait…if this is the year 2004, then where's the Wyatt of this time?"

"Magic School." Chris answered as he flipped through the book.

"What about little us?"

Chris grimaced.

"Never mind," Christopher said when he caught sight of Chris's grossed out face. "So why did Dad not know we were his son?"

"I kept who I was a secret. Didn't tell anybody."

"What about Grandpa?"

"I told him first. I was in need of someone to talk to. He doesn't ask a lot of questions that I can't answer like the sisters and Leo. But he doesn't remember me now, even though the future is already screwed up…he can't know about the future. Not about what I told of…"

"Leo? Since when is Dad, Leo?"

"Long story. I don't feel like sharing it." Though, Chris wondered why the other boy thought of Leo as Dad. In his past, Chris had started calling his father by his name when he was fourteen, the year his mom had been taken from him.

"Fine. So what about Mom and the aunts?"

"Aunt Phoebe had a vision, and then she asked if I was Wyatt's little brother. I had to tell Aunt Paige a while after that. And they told after Mom got pregnant in this time."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Since the Titans," Chris answered.

Christopher stared at Chris in shock.

"That's, like, a year. Geez," Christopher just shook his head in disbelief. Then he paused when he thought of something. "So, Mom told stories of a Whitelighter named Chris Perry. That was you?"

"Probably," Chris whispered as he closed the Book and rubbed his right hand cross the cover. His fingers lingered on the symbol.

"She said she would tell us the rest when Wyatt and I were older. Probably who you are and why you're here."

Chris hoped not, he wished for that to never be told, it was too painful to know.

"She said you were annoying, cocky, and neurotic. Now that I know it was me – err us, I take offense to it."

Chris rolled his eyes as he mentally smiled and looked up to hear people walking up the steps.

**~!~**

**Thank you for reading, alerts, and favorites. **:D **They brighten my day.**

Note- Christopher and Wyatt are from the changed future while Chris is not. Oh and about the comment about Victor, you could say Chris told Victor who he was before the others(the sisters) and then erased Victor's memory of it. Like what I did in _Gift of the Future_. I did/do this to fit the timeline of certain events.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

Wyatt was the first to appear though the door.

"They recited the spell already. Now it's our turn," Wyatt said as the others appeared behind him.

Chris warily walked over to Wyatt and Christopher. Wyatt stood in-between him and Christopher. Chris build walls around his mind making sure his secrets stayed firmly in his mind as Christopher and Wyatt joined hands. The technically oldest boy feared a link between their minds being formed.

Christopher held the paper for them to read off of. Chris inwardly winced as Wyatt held out his hand for him to hold. He hesitated, inwardly hoped for the other two to never learn of his life; about the Wyatt or Leo of his time.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Chris sighed and took Wyatt's hand. He focused on his wall and the words on the paper, as he starting reading with the other boys. As Chris read, he felt his magic intertwining with the others. He felt a weak bond form, luckily only time could make it stronger. His magic tried to mix with Christopher's to become one but Chris's real age and experience prevented a solid single bind.

Christopher, Wyatt, and Chris had become the second Power of Three. It was time for a vanquish.

Leo left for Magic School as the two pairs of Power of Three set up the attic for the demon and in no time, they summoned him. Quickly they had him surrounded by crystals and Tyro was trapped. He tried to bargain but they started to read the spell.

"My final offer and an offer that will take action; my freedom for your true age, even the Whitelighter brat who seems to be related," growled Tyro as he waved his hand.

Red smoke appeared and blasted them all off their feet. Christopher tried to telekinetically throw it away but a crystal took the blow. The red smoke swallowed the sisters and Chris as the demon stepped out of the cage. Wyatt flicked his hands to blow up the demon, but only succeed at giving him a severe wound and then the demon shimmered out in a puff of red smoke.

Wyatt and Christopher waved the smoke away and when it was gone, they discovered the sisters unconscious and their correct age. They brushed broken glass and wood away from them and Wyatt stood to find Chris.

"Dad, you can come back now, Mom and the aunts need healing," called Wyatt as he searched for Chris. Then he spotted his brother of a different timeline, the brunette had been knocked into a table. He had a bad cut on his arm from glass.

"Chris," he called. Christopher looked up from watching Leo appear and start healing the sisters. Piper was sitting up and rubbing her stomach. Paige was waking.

Wyatt hurried over to Chris, turned him over, and gasped. Christopher soon joined him and gaped when he saw Chris. The boy was no longer 16 and clothed in black.

"He _is_ older. Awesome," Christopher commented.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and healed the injury. Chris started to stir and immediately started to try to get up. Wyatt stated to push the now oldest brother down when Chris glared at Wyatt's attempt and the blond stopped. Chris ignored the boys' attempts to help him up and did it on his own. Seconds later, Christopher and Wyatt caught him as he started to fall.

"A bit dizzy," Chris muttered as he got on his feet again and pushed away the helping hands. Then he frowned as looked at the boys, noticing that he was looking downward. He quickly looked over at the sisters, at their age. Then sighed in relief, a light smile appeared at his lips.

"Stupid demon," smirked Chris as he remembered a power that received at eighteen; a power that had disappeared when that demon had messed with his age. It was personal now. Time for a little revenge.

With a quick glance at the sisters, he confirmed that they would be ready to restart the vanquish. He glared at Leo, silently telling him to leave. Christopher and Wyatt were talking to him, but he ignored them until Leo understood his look and left. Chris herded the young brothers to his mother and aunts.

"Again and I'll pin him," was all Chris said at all their questioning looks. They formed a line. The sisters, Wyatt, and Christopher held hands as they read the summoning spell. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder; he didn't look to see who. It wasn't important. Chris mentally tapped into his brother and twin's energy as he focused on his ultimate deadliest power. Its fuel of rage and anger was still fresh and lingering in his mind. Electricity started to crackle around his hands.

As the Tyro started to appear, Chris raised his hands getting ready to unleash his power. Then once the demon was corporal, Chris released his mental hold against his power, saturated with his long bottled emotions. He whispered the words of the spell along with his brother, other self, mother, and aunts. The demon screamed as he exploded. Red and white light blinded all.

**~!~**

Thank you for reading, alerts, and favorites.

I hate Mondays. The fact that its 'Pie' Day (like in Math- Pie equals 3 point something something... ) and I got a Hershey's chocolate kiss in math class since my teacher is awesome and posting today is so far the only highlights. You guys probably don't care but I felt like venting to some degree. Writing makes me feel better. Though I'm thinking of cleaning up unneed comments like this one after this story is done... since I finally figured out the editing of chapters/stories thing. *sigh* until next the update...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- see first page

* * *

Chris woke to a hand lightly shaking him. He opened his eyes just as Paige started chanting a spell to clean and fix the attic. Hands help him sit up, as he looked around. The boys from the different timeline were gone along with the demon. Leo was healing Phoebe's arm, which looked to be a burn. Chris turned slightly to see Piper standing over him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked, little Wyatt at her hip. Chris looked at the little boy. The little blond boy looked sleepy and stared with mild curiosity at Chris.

The twenty-two year-old nodded. Piper stared hard at him and then called for Leo to check him. Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up. Only to stiffen as Leo came over and avoid his father's eyes while the man healed some small cuts and busies.

Though the second Leo is done, Chris muttered a soft 'thanks' and a 'later' to Piper, then orbed off to the bridge.

"He does have issues with me, doesn't he?" questioned Leo as the former couple watch their son from the future disappear.

Piper hugged Wyatt tightly for a second and nodded.

"I think with all of us. I planned to have my dad talked to him soon. To see if Chris will open up with him, this demon of age thing got in the way."

Leo nodded his understanding and looked over at Paige and Phoebe loudly commenting over grown up Wyatt and younger Chris as the two left the room. The shock of Chris being his son was still overwhelming. "I'm going to stay, but it might take a while for _them_ to consider it and allow it."

Piper huffed at Leo's comment and shifted her grip on her little boy. Leo met her eyes.

"I will be back, Piper. I want to be here, for you and our boys."

Piper just sighed softly and nodded. With that, Leo orbed out.

~O~

Wind ruffled Chris's hair as he stared unseeingly at the cars below. Night had long since fallen on the Golden Gate Bridge, as the events of the day replayed in his restless mind.

Memories of his sixteen year-old self stirred freshly in his mind as well. Emotions strengthened and weakened like a wave on a beach.

His sorrow of his mother's death and his rage at his father battled in his mind. Using his most deadly power had not helped like he had hoped it would have.

The pain and hurt was still there.

~O~

Wyatt woke to a little girl face inches from his own.

"Boo," she squealed which lead to Wyatt orbing out and in from the shock. He fell off the couch as his little brother laughed. As he started to glare, a thought suddenly came to mind.

"You're not sixteen," saying this caused Chris to stop laughing and give him a weird look. His cousin, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch above him, mirrored his brother.

"Chrissy's fourteen. Silly, you're the one who's sixteen."

Chris nodded in agreement with their little cousin, as Wyatt frowned.

_Was it all a dream?_ he wondered. He shrugged it off and checked his cell for texts.

~O~

Chris woke to an alarm going off on his cell. He suddenly sat up as he looked around. He was in his room and everything looked normal.

_Was it just a dream?_ he wondered. He thought about making a note to ask Wyatt about it later, when he visited his brother at college, later. The details of it were already slipping away but he could care less about some weird dream.

"Get up, Christopher!" called his mother from downstairs. He rolled his eyes and began to get ready for school.

The End.

~!~

_**Thank you for reading. And to my Betas. :)**_

_Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites. If anyone has questions, don't be afraid to ask._

_I'm thinking of doing a **sequel** for this story. If you can think of any loose ends. Please tell me. _

_Check out my profile for my writing projects-(future, current, and past)._


End file.
